coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7692 (16th September 2011)
Plot It dawns on Steve that he still has to tell Becky about the baby. Ken's worried about how committed Steve is to Tracy. He tells Tracy that the house won't be big enough for them all when the baby arrives. Frank apologises for railroading Carla into finding a house. Tracy promises not to say anything to Becky about the baby; Steve wants to talk to her about it properly. Steve agrees to help Tracy find somewhere to live. Becky demands to know why Steve didn't show for their mediation meeting. Having completely forgotten, he apologises but tells her that he does have a very good reason. He suddenly hugs her then feeling embarrassed he lets go and they arrange to talk after Becky finishes work. Hayley organises a hen night for Carla. Sean doesn't understand why they are bothering. Frank tells Hayley that Carla doesn't really like surprises but seeing her disappointment he says he will make sure she is there. Lloyd gently slaps Steve when he tells him that he is glad Tracy didn't go through with the abortion. He is convinced Tracy must have tortured or brainwashed him into changing his mind. They discuss finding a tenant for the flat above Street Cars. Lloyd tells Steve that they need to get rid of the mice. Tina is annoyed with Tommy for not telling Tyrone the truth about Kirsty. Hayley worries that Becky is getting her hopes up about her and Steve. Tyrone is gutted that everything with Kirsty was a set-up, as Tommy finally tells him the truth. Tracy tells Steve she has found a few potential flats and houses. Steve doesn't want Amy uprooted from her school and suggests she move into the flat above the cab office. She is unimpressed by his gesture but agrees to take a look. Lloyd is nervous when Becky comes in to quiz him about Steve. When she mentions wanting to move out of Roy and Hayley's flat, Lloyd tells her that the flat above the cab office is available. Tina drives Rita's car. Rushing to work, she parks quickly unaware that she has boxed another car in. Sean gets defensive when Eileen tells him that she doesn't think he is as keen on the idea of adopting as Marcus, deep down he knows she is right. He doesn't know how to broach the subject with Marcus fearing it will affect their relationship. Carla has a meeting with her solicitor Jennifer Lingwood. Lloyd takes Becky to look round the flat unaware that Tracy and Steve are inside. Carla asks Jennifer what rights Frank would have over Underworld if they broke up. Steve explains that Tracy is interested in renting the flat. Becky jumps in telling her that she has missed the boat as Lloyd has offered it to her. Becky tells her that she can pull rank as Steve's wife. Steve squirms when he thinks Tracy is going to tell Becky she is pregnant. He is relieved when she doesn't but faces a dilemma when Becky asks Steve to decide who will have the flat. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain Guest cast *Jennifer Lingwood - Lisa Bowerman Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is caught in the middle as an argument breaks out between Tracy and Becky; and Frank arrives home to find Carla talking to her solicitor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,750,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2011 episodes